Eclipz
Robert "Bobby" Allen Caldwell (April 20, 1982 – August 24, 2006) was an American professional wrestler. Under the ring name Eclipz, Caldwell performed in various promotions throughout his career. In August 2006, Caldwell tragically died at the age of 22 due to a drug overdose. He was also the older brother of Johnny Caldwell, who also is a professional wrestler. Early life Caldwell was born on April 20 in Menlo Park, California. At an early age, Bobby was introduced to wrestling by his grandfather, Lee. After graduating from Menlo-Atherton High School in 2000, Caldwell attended the Ultimate Wrestling Compound where he was trained by uncle Lenny Slash before tutored by Takeru Nakajima months after graduating from UWC. Wrestling Career Caldwell was known as Eclipz, whose arsenal of moves were a combination of a high-flyer and an in-ring technician. His gimmick was that of a reflection from his own personality -- a dark, grungy outcast with a strong personality who seemingly was annoyed with the rest of the world and its inhabitants. In May 2006, Eclipz began his career in AMX Wrestling where the spotlight rarely shone on him; however, he was a fan favorite because of his introverted personality that combined with the high risk/high reward style of moves he performed in the ring. When relieved of his duties from AMX Wrestling, Caldwell joined the WWE's incarnations of Extreme Championship Wrestling and World Championship Wrestling. As Eclipz, he appeared on both promotions and proclaimed to be the second-coming and the savior of a cause he never revealed on television. During this tenure with both federations, Eclipz teamed with the Demon where they formed a formidable duo. Their cohesiveness, however, was cut short when both organizations folded a week before their match to name the vacated ECW Tag Team Champions. Personal life Caldwell lived with his girlfriend, Amanda Martinez, in an apartment located near Downtown San Francisco. They had a dog named Chico until it died in 2005. The son of multimillionaire Daniel Caldwell and once well-known actress Hannah Stevens, Caldwell and his younger brother grew up in northern California for most of their lives. Lee and Beth Caldwell (née Peterson) were his paternal grandparents while John and Ann Stevens (née Carmichael) were Caldwell's maternal grandparents. 'Death' On the night of August 24, Caldwell was found lying unconscious inside the restroom of his apartment by Amanda, Caldwell's then-girlfriend. The paramedics deemed his death on arrival. Several weeks later, autopsy reports revealed that Caldwell had died from a hazardous mixture of heroin and cocaine, also known as a speedball. He was survived by his girlfriend, his parents, and his brother. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Total Eclipse'' (Rolling cutter) *'Signature moves' **Baseball slide **Cradle piledriver **''Event Horizon'' (Cobra clutch backbreaker followed by an arm trap neckbreaker) **Fist drop **''Full Moon Leg Drop'' (Diving somersault leg drop) **''Half Moon Leg Drop'' (Diving leg drop) **''Horizon Event'' (STO backbreaker followed by a double knee backbreaker) **''Midnight Cycle'' (Overdrive) **Moonsault **Multiple bulldog variations ***Half nelson ***Inverted ***Leg drop **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-belly ***Fisherman ***Inverted sitout ***Northern lights ***Vertical **Plancha **Reverse DDT **Russian legsweep **Sleeper slam **Spear **Suicide dive *'Nicknames' **"The Eclipse of Professional Wrestling" **"The Esoteric Enchantment" **"The Midnight Mercenary" **"The Night Stalker" *'Entrance themes' **"Loaded" by Zack Tempest (2006) **"Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana (2006) External links Category:1982 births Category:2006 deaths Category:All Magnitude X Wrestling alumni Category:American characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters from California Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased wrestlers Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Male characters Category:Male wrestlers Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers from California